Together We Make A Perfect Square
by thatshortgirl
Summary: Amu and Ikuto had no idea who the other was. However, a presentation leads Amu to actually attend her Music Appreciation class and this pink bombshell attracts the attention of a certain blue-haired man. ONESHOT! Please Review!


"Strike three, and that's the game!" Called the umpire, ending the game. Amu smirked victoriously as the pitcher embraced a running Yaya, the catcher of Seiyo University's Fireballs, with open arms. Her smirked turned into a grin as the rest of the team gathered near the pitcher's mound and celebrated.

"Way to go Number 52! You've taken us straight up to the semi-finals!" yelled coach from the sidelines as he watched his team celebrate in the middle of the field, as the bench players sprung out of the dugout in order to join in on the festivities. The crowd was going crazy. Believe it or not, softball was pretty big at Seiyo.

An hour later, Amu found herself in her dorm, studying her life away. Despite all the happiness that had engulfed just a short while ago, she had a wave of midterms coming this week and a semi-final game a few hours after her last midterm. _Okay Amu, time to focus! You can't keep thinking about softball! _Looking at the time, however, Amu did some math in her head. _Taking the time difference into account…the Yankee game should be starting right about now in New York. _Now this type of math she could do. Deciding against live streaming the game on her laptop, Amu buckled down and studied for the first of her three tests of the week. After giving up on studying for her Eastern Philosophy class, Amu started working on her music presentation until she fell asleep listening to some Chopin Nocturne.

Three days later, Amu was in her Music Appreciation class (her first time coming to class, at that), patiently waiting for her turn to make a presentation. She had chosen to compare and contrast the music stylings of Bach and Beethoven, not something she really found interesting, but had an obligation to do nonetheless. As Amu's turn came, the students clapped at the softball star approaching the projector. Taking a very dramatic bow before, Amu started her presentation, without even bothering to introduce herself. Everyone knew who she was, right? Wrong.

Enter Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a certain blue haired 20-year old who sat in the midst of the class. Ikuto, the class' TA, went to every single Music Appreciation class, violin being his intended major. This was his life. Although he hated the pinkette for ditching basically every class this semester and only showing up for the presentation, he had to admit that she was cute. The way her long pink hair was curled at just the right angle; the way her tight mini skirt didn't look too scandalous on her; the way her red lipstick perfectly complemented her not too drastic eye makeup. He didn't even pay attention to her cookie cutter PowerPoint. Besides, she wasn't presenting any information that would be foreign to him anyways. _I'm gonna talk to her after class._

Class ended and the students quickly bolted out of the class, Amu being first in line. Little did she know that a blue kitty was following her.

"Hey there. I liked your presentation" Ikuto said to Amu, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Amu said turning around to see who intruded her thoughts.

Her breath hitched. _Who is this god of a man that has bestowed himself upon me? _Okay, that's pushing it a bit. But he was super hot. Immediately turning a cherry red color, Amu blushed and turned the other way, in attempt to hide her face from Ikuto. Plenty of guys had asked out Amu, but none of them had ever piqued her interest. Guys she found attractive were always too afraid of her. Something about "being too athletic" or feeling "emasculate". It was all just bullshit and they knew it. This guy, however. This heavenly creature didn't seem to mind.

"I liked your presentation, but it could definitely use some work" Ikuto smirked after seeing Amu's expression. _Teasing her is going to be fun. _"As the TA of the class, I think it's only natural that I help you catch up to the speed of everyone else".

"And what makes you say that?" Amu questioned, clearly annoyed that this character had just bashed her presentation. She worked a whole 2 hours Googling and Wikipedia-ing and rewording to make that presentation!

"Makes me say what?" Ikuto questioned back, pretending to be dense as a rock.

"That I need help in that music class. I like to think I'm doing just fine! I have a solid B."

"Well I grade everything related to this class, and I can tell you that almost everyone else has a solid A. This class is meant to be easy, you know" Ikuto pulled something out of his ass.

"Well _sorry_, I'm just a busy person" Amu retorted.

"What could possibly keep to busy long enough to get a B in _Music Appreciation_?"

"Softball, that's what!"

Now this was interesting. "Oh, you're an athlete?"

Was he going to run away like all the other boys Amu took even the slightest interest in? "Yeah, why does it bother you?"

"No, actually I think it's kind of sexy."

Amu blushed. "Anyways, I have practice to get to, so bye."

"Wait!" Ikuto took hold of her arm, "you never told me what your name was…"

This was her chance to be a little cute and play hard to get. "Hmmm let's see. I don't think you've deserved to know my name yet. I'm actually kind of surprised that you don't know it already. Tell you what, you come to one of my games and look for number 52. I'm sure you won't be able to miss me. They announce the names at the beginning of every game."

This girl was pretty unique. "Alright then. In the mean time, you can call me Number 48."

Giving him a strange look, Amu decided the best decision was to just walk away.

The week had been grueling, but thank god it was over! Amu was in the girl's locker room, getting ready for the game that could either send them to the championship or send them packing. She had a heat pad on her right shoulder in order to get ready for her warm up pitches.

"Hey Amu, I've never seen you so in the zone, before. We've been in important games tons of times." A nonchalant voice, which belonged to the team beauty, Utau, chimed.

"Yeah, that's true, but someone is coming especially to watch me today!"

"Girl, have you lost it? Practically everyone in those stands out there are there _especially _for you. Is there a scout coming today or something?"

"No no. It's a boy actually…." Amu trailed off.

Now this caught Utau's attention. "A boy, you say?" She smiled a cheeky smile. "What's his name?"

"Uh…."

"Oh come on, Amu. You know you can tell me anything. It's not like I'm going to steal him or something. I have my Kukai to keep on a close leash."

"No it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that I _can't _tell you."

"And why's that?"

"I sort of don't know his name…"

Utau deadpanned.

It was well into the first inning when Ikuto had showed up to the softball game, clearly looking for a head of pink. _There she is. Wait, crap. The game started already? That means I missed the name announcements. _Ikuto sat down and tried to listen to the crowd as they cheered on Number 52. Maybe they would at some point say her name…

Sadly enough for Ikuto, the dense crowd never actually said Amu's name. "Number 52" is all he heard for 8.5 innings. The news, however, is that Number 52 pitched a fantastic game and was celebrating (once again) on the mound with the rest of her team. They were going to the finals. It was well into the night by the time the team had left the field and gone out together to celebrate with some frat boys, but Ikuto never saw Amu leave the lockeroom. Call it stalking, or call it courting, but Ikuto couldn't help but wait for his mysterious beauty as she finally made her way outside.

The clacking of her heels stopped as Amu saw who stood before her as she took a deep breath. Trying to hold back the blush that donned on her cheeks (and failing), Amu was the first to break the silence, "do you know my name now, Number 48?"

"Sadly I was late to the party, Number 52." Ikuto quickly responded taking a few steps forward.

Amu held her place. "So it looks like you might just have to show up to another game. Unfortunately, there's only one game left, so you better not be late."

Amu was about to walk past Ikuto when he grabbed a hold on her from the back around her waist, "Actually…."

Amu raised an eyebrow and she didn't make a move to break free and let him continue, "I was hoping you could just tell me now so I have a name to cheer on during the championship game instead of 'Number 52'".

"Amu." _Well that was anticlimactic. _

"What?"

"Hinamori Amu. That's why name. What about you, Number 48?"

"Ikuto."

"Hm?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto here."

…Awkward silence passed….Now what

"Will you be my girlfriend, Amu?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

_Wow he was forward. This is only the second time I've talked to him. But, then again…he does seem really different. He only looks at me when he's talking to me and not at other girls. And he IS unbelievably gorgeous. _

"Trial run." I answered.

"Huh?" They were starting to sound like broken records with all this confusion.

"I'll give you a trial run."

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a trial run."

"Soooooo, yes?"

Amu sighed, "Trial run."

Ikuto blew up fireworks in his head as he turned Amu around and gave her the most mind-blowing kiss she had ever received. Realizing what he had finally done, he broke away with pink tinted cheeks.

Amu also blushing mad felt like she had to break the awkward silence (yet again). "So, tell me why you chose Number 48?"

"Isn't it obvious? 48 and 52 together make a perfect square!" Ikuto responded happy that the awkwardness was dying down quickly as took hold of her hand and lead her in an unknown direction. Amu didn't know where she was going, but she was going to ride out this trial run and hopefully make it a permanent thing. And to be honest, she didn't really care where he was taking her, as long as he was there and she could learn more about him.

"Oh God my boyfriend is a nerd" Amu facepalmed while still walking hand in hand.

"I KNEW IT WAS A YES!"


End file.
